My Lover, The Client
by Wolfie the Love Warrior
Summary: My biggest mission, is my biggest pain in the ass. Hi! I'm Sakura Haruno! And this is the story of how one "simple" guy turned my life upside down.
1. Goodbye, ANBU Academy!

Here's the first chapter of my new story!  
>Characters and other thingies not owned by me own to their proper owners.<br>Hope you guys enjoy! =D

* * *

><p>"Sakura Haruno"<p>

I blinked and faced the man in the shadows. I was called in while I was eating lunch, so it better be important. Someone outside the academy brought in something called 'oreos' and they are _delicious_!

I can't believe the academy banned us from bringing stuff back from missions!

Mou, I feel guilty breaking the rules.

I shook my head, "Yes sir!" I responded.

"After looking through your records, I was surprised to see you are the academy's top student," I can't see it, but I can_ feel _him smiling, "And at such a young age."

I beamed cheekily. Aww! The headmaster finally realizes the truth!

But wait a minute. He's been going through my records? Eww! How creepy!

Trying to hide my creeped out aura,

"Thank you headmaster," I smiled.

Is that it?

Ugh, and to think how many oreos I could've eaten.

"And because of your success,"

I froze at the spot.

"We're planning to give you an early graduation."

Oh. My. Gosh.

I swore if my eyes and mouth got any more open, my head would have been ripped in half.

"W-what?" I whispered.

I heard a deep chuckle of amusement from the shadows and tried so hard not to pout. Have I just been played?

"I'm proud to say I am very serious Ms. Haruno," the headmaster stated as if he read my mind, "You can have an early graduation, as long as you can success in one more mission."

Gasp.

What if he can?

I inwardly shook my head.

Ridiculous.

I've been watching too much of that public television the academy told us to "review" to "fit in" with the general public.

Wait a minute.

Did he just say "one more mission"?

"M-mission sir?" I blinked.

Dim lights on his side of the room shifted, so I assumed he nodded.

"Yes," he confirmed, "All you need to graduate earlier than the rest of the students is to success in one more mission."

I flinched and turned to the man that approached me with a dark briefcase. I couldn't see his face either, and it irritates me how my face is the only visible thing in the room. I'm literally on a freaking spotlight!

He handed me the case and I spent three seconds looking at it before taking it in my hands. It felt light, but at the same time heavy. I don't know, somewhere in between?

"In this case," he started, "Will be everything you need to know about the client and what shouldn't be witnessed by anyone's eyes but your own."

I nodded.

"His name is Sasuke Uchiha. He's the son of Fugaku Uchiha, head of the Uchiha Industries. I assume you know who they are."

I tried to make my gasp as quiet as I could. The Uchiha Industries is the corporation that builds the strongest weapons for the Fire Country.

"After Itachi Uchiha's disappearance," the headmaster continued, "Fugaku decided to hand the industries to his second son, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Our agents are still searching for Itachi, but until he is found, Sasuke would be the heir to the business and must be protected at all costs."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Protected sir?" I asked.

"Yes," he confirmed, "After doing some investigation, it turns out an extremely malicious mafia group called Akatsuki is plotting to take down the Uchiha company and use their weapons to take over the Fire Country."

Oh gosh.

Akatsuki?

Their practically the number one in the _world's_ most wanted!

"We captured one of their agents," he said sternly but proudly, "And forced him to inform us their plan; Kill the heirs and corner Fugaku to give them the company so they can take ownership of all their weapons."

I cupped my mouth as I gasped. What exactly is my-

"Your mission,"

Oh gosh.

"Is by fighting against them and protect Sasuke Uchiha."

I can bet a million bucks my heart just skipped two beats.

Oh the pressure!

"S-sir!" I gasped, "Do you really think I can handle it?"

Another deep chuckle was heard from the dark unknown.

"During all your years in the ANBU Academy, you have proven to be the most accomplished student of them all," he started, "You are clever in tactics, skillful in combat, most wise in technology, and a master of disguise."

I bit my lip. I'd feel flattered if I wasn't being pummeled by the pressure.

"You make an excellent agent," he complimented, "And at such a young age."

Okay, that eased up the pressure just a _little_ bit.

"Sasuke Uchiha may have bodyguards, but he could not be permitted to bring them to school."

I raised an eyebrow. School?

"Yes Ms. Haruno," he confirmed again as if he was reading my mind. Creepy. "Your client is in fact, still in high school. He's also not much older than you are."

I blinked. Huh?

"And because of that," he declared, "You will be working undercover in his high school, Konoha High, and you will be protecting him disguised as another high school student."

My eyes grew wide.

"You will be assigned the same classes, neighbor lockers, and will be residing in an apartment closest to his mansion," he informed, "And no matter where he goes, you will follow him and make sure he isn't in contact with any danger whatsoever. And remember Sakura,"

I looked up to him.

"Whatever happens in a mission," he reminded, "Stays in a mission."

ANBU Academy's top priority, number one rule.

It's bad to blow your cover,

But it's even worse to get your life mixed up with the client and the ruse.

I nodded, telling him I understood.

"Do you accept this mission?" he asked.

I looked down at the briefcase and took my time to think.

This is a big decision.

If I succeed in the mission, not only do I save the Fire Country, but I also get to go to Europe and have an honor-filled banquet celebrating my early graduation.

But if I fail, not only do I not graduate, but also probably endanger the _world_.

I bit my lip.

What a decision!

This mission could change my life!

And I'm not sure if I'm even up to it!

Nevertheless, I looked forward to the shadow-covered man with a smirk on my face.

If the headmaster believes I can do this mission,

Then so do I!

"I'm in"

* * *

><p>Hi! My name is Sakura Haruno!<p>

I'm 17 years old, and I'm the top student of the best secret, and possibly the only, agency school in the Fire Country, ANBU Academy.

I never really lived like most kids. Instead of going to kindergarten school to start the usual school life from there, my parents sent me to ANBU Academy, where I would be isolated from the outside world to learn how to work with it.

My parents met when they were assigned a mission together and decided that if they ever get married, their child would follow in their footsteps. Since I was their only child, guess who they fulfilled that commitment to?

But it's not like I complain. I actually like knowing I'm living every child's dream of becoming a cool super agent.

Sure it's hard work and sometimes _very _monotonous, but look how important super agents are to society! I think we're even better than the police and the military!

Sure they get to sacrifice their lives all the time, but who says they're the only ones?

They get to save the day when trouble starts, but super agents save the day _before_ it does.

But as cool and important I feel as a spy in training,

I sometimes wonder what it would be like in the other world.

Since I literally spent my childhood in an isolated location in the middle of the ocean somewhere on Earth, I never really got to know what it feels like to be "out there".

Sure I go to the outside world for small missions, but my missions usually involve places that are dark, quiet, and nonpublic; Kinda like places where I'd disengage a bomb or stop a guy from robbing a store.

(And as much as people say people aren't doing that anymore, do they ever wonder how and why?) It's like being on training scenes for training missions every time we're assigned one on Building 4!

But since I agreed to this mission Headmaster Sarutobi assigned me, I guess I'm finally going to fulfill my fantasies.

And no, not like that so wipe that smirk off your face!

I sat down on my plushy white bed and stared at the briefcase on my lap. I drummed my fingers on top of it for a few moments until I felt like finally opening it.

I flicked off the locks and lifted its half open. My eyes grew wide as I observed the contents that filled the case.

Inside were pictures, files, charts, etc. My long thin fingers fumbled through the sheets until I stopped to pick one up.

_Name: Sasuke Uchiha  
><em>_Birthday: July 23, 1994  
><em>_Nationality: Japanese  
><em>_Eye Color: Black  
>Hair Color: Black<br>__Height: 6'3  
><em>_Weight: 172_

I raised an eyebrow. What detail!

I kept reading and learned that he has no allergic reactions, likes tomatoes, and enjoys long walks. He sounds interesting enough.

I paused and sweat-dropped. The academy even got his _hobbies_.

I sighed before placing the files back in the briefcase. Just reading all this makes me feel like a creepy stalker.

Gasp.

What if the academy knows I like oreos now that they probably saw me eating some?

I jumped out of my bed and bolted the briefcase closed. I sprang towards my closet and packed as much clothes as fast as I could. Maybe it's best if I left early before I get in trouble and Sarutobi changes his mind.

A few moments passed and I checked around my small room to see if I forgot anything. I looked under my bed and raised an eyebrow when I saw a sheet of paper.

I reached out my hand to get it before getting back up to look at it.

Wow.

The sheet turned out to be a picture.

A picture of a _very_ hot guy to be more specific at that.

And he only looked like he was a few months older than me

He had pale white skin and his black eyes were _mesmerizing_.

He wore a dark blue shirt and his jet black hair had fringes that framed his flawless face _perfectly_.

I observed his gorgeous hair and giggled. Towards the ends, it looked like the anus of a chicken! Come to think of it, his fringes look like matching wings!

I laughed to myself and immediately shut up when I heard knocking on the door.

"Sakura?" I heard my best friend, Ino, call, "What's going on?"

I gasped and stuffed the picture in my bag as Ino entered the room and approached me. I turned around to face her, trying not to look guilty of anything.

She had her long blonde hair tied up to a ponytail and wore her usual purple jumpsuit. It always did look a lot more womanly than the pink one I'm wearing right now.

"N-nothing," I responded.

Ino raised an eyebrow before pushing me to the side to look at the bag placed on the bed. I frowned when she frowned.

"You're that excited to leave huh?" She asked solemnly.

I gasped and waved my hands, "No!" I corrected, "It's just that," I scratched my head sheepishly, "The agency is so good in getting info out of people, I'm scared I might get in trouble if they knew I've been eating oreos in the compounds."

"Oreos?" she chuckled, "You mean the one I brought back?"

I chuckled docilely and nodded.

"Sakura you silly silly girl," Ino giggled, "You're always a goody goody."

She looked at me and my heart broke to see the saddest smile she's ever given me, "I'm going to miss you."

I jumped into her arms and we both cried on each others' shoulders. I can't believe I just realized now that I was leaving my best friend behind.

"You just _have_to be the best student in the academy," she half-joked as she continued to sob, "I just hope it doesn't get you killed."

I chuckled at the comment before continuing to cry. We both knew she was half serious.

"Me too," I chocked out, "If I died, I'd never get to see your hideous hair again!"

Ino pulled back before punching me lightly on the arm. I was going to miss her so badly.

"How are we going to see each other again?" Ino asked. I was silenced by the question that for the first time, didn't know the answer to.

With a burst of hope, "How bout we both make a networking account and we'll look for each other there?"

I silently laughed. We learned a lot about social networking in class all the time and were surprised about how popular and useful it was.

"We're not allowed to make one remember?" I reminded sadly, "It would blow our cover."

More tears streamed down Ino's face before some of mine did the same. Sometimes I just hate being right.

"What about," I started with hope in my voice, "When you graduate, I'd talk to the agency and see if we can a professional mission together?"

Ino gasped happily at the idea and took me into her arms again.

"That's brilliant!" she complimented, "For the first time in years Sakura, you've inspired me to study!"

I chuckled at my friend's humor before hugging her back, "I can't wait till you graduate."

Ino sniffled, "Me too buddy," she agreed, "I'm gonna miss forcing you to break the rules."

An idea popped into my head and I smiled before pulling back.

"How bout we break another one one last time?" I suggested.

I smiled when I heard Ino gasped, "Sakura!" she called out in surprise, "I never thought you had it in you!"

I giggled before unzipping my bag, "I know I'm not supposed to show anyone this but," I reached out and got the crumpled picture, "Since your my best friend, it's worth it."

I handed her the picture and I giggled again when she gasped at the sight.

"Oh my gosh!" Ino gasped, "He's gorgeous!"

"He's also my client," I smugly stated.

Ino dropped the picture and pouted, "Are you trying to award me or punish me?" she playfully demanded, "You're leaving me for someone we've been looking for at the academy all these years!"

"And now I'm assigned to save his life," I sighed, "This isn't gonna be easy."

Ino reassured me with a smile before holding me by the shoulders, "You can do it," she stated, "Because if you don't," she smiled, "Then I'll just have to marry your man for you."

I laughed before pulling her in my arms, "Thanks for the support Ino," I said sarcastically.

She hugged me back in a tighter grip, "I'll miss you," she reminded.

I closed my eyes and returned the strength, "Me too," I whispered, "Me too."

* * *

><p>I gave up on fixing my hair when I realized the helicopter's not gonna give up anytime soon.<p>

I clutched my back on my shoulder as I walked anxiously towards my ride out of here.

I stopped in front of the helicopter door, making sure a part of me will always remain here.

"Are you ready Miss Haruno?" An agent asked.

I turned to my right to face him and nodded.

"Yes," I responded, "I'm ready."

* * *

><p>Ooo the excitement!<p>

Hope you guys liked it!

And please tell me what you guys think =D


	2. Enter, Yoshiko Haruzen!

Huzzah! My dad put Microsoft Word 2007 into my notebook!  
>Now my word processor looks so much better!...Kind of.<br>But anyways, let's go on to the story.

Oh and thank you guys so much for liking my quote-shot Popcorn Girl so much!  
>It brings me joy to know that my work is getting better and my readers are lovin' it!<br>(McDonalds reference!)

Standard Diclaimer Applied.

* * *

><p>I left my helicopter door open as the helicopter continued to make its way to Konoha City. I wanted to see the ocean for the first time.<p>

That's right. You heard me.

The_ first_ time.

It's not like I haven't seen the ocean before. ANBU Academy makes sure all their students aren't _fully _alienated from the outside world. That would suck for our missions.

But can you believe the only tastes I got of oceans were pictures, videos, and a tub filled with ocean water?

I can't tell you how excited everyone in the academy was when they brought the tub in class once. The water smelled salty, but the good and refreshing kind of salty.

We all wanted to know what it feels, tastes…we just wanted more okay? Unfortunately, all we got was a second-long hand dip so we can just know what it feels like.

And I gotta tell you, it was the most wonderful experience I had with water in my _entire_ life!

The other students and I wanted more, but being the spy-training academy it was, of course the teachers knew how to fend us off when some of us tried to sneak in.

I know the academy said that they keep us away from the water so we won't be tempted to go outside the compounds, but would it really be bad if they took us out to the beach for once? Nobody, and I mean _nobody_ has ever been to the beach before!

So don't judge me like the guards on the helicopter doors watching me literally gawk at the sea like I've never seen it before. FYI, that's technically true!

I sighed as I continued to stare at the beautiful blue sight that the big boy over there was hired to hold me back from. Nobody wanted me to jump off the helicopter, but as a _desperate _teenage girl, don't judge me when I actually do.

I wonder what kids outside the academy's lives are. Are they more free and unrestricted than mine?

"_Sakura_"

I snapped out of my daze on the ocean and turned to the monitor screen in the seat in front of mine.

Guess it's time for me to figure out.

"Y-yes Sarutobi-sama!" I responded and sat erectly on my chair, facing him directly.

"_I'm glad to see you're enjoying your first view of the outside world_," with a wrinkled smirking face, _"But try not to jump out of the helicopter Ms. Haruno. We need you for this job._"

I inhaled silently, surprised at his last words.

"H-hai," I responded sheepishly.

A chuckle was heard from the monitor and his amused faced turned into a serious one.

"_As a first-timer on the outside world_," he started, "_You are required to be reminded of a fact that you, as a secret agent, have to be aware about in the society and world of __**high school**__."_

I tugged on my short green uniform skirt with one hand and wiggled my wide-framed glasses with the other. I held onto my schoolbag on my right shoulder and made my way into the wide school campus hallways, ignoring the few stares I'm receiving from a couple of students leaning against the beige walls.

"_High school students are adolescents. Though they are young adults, it is natural that in many times, they act like children."_

I tried not to twitch when a guy in one corner of the lockers wolf-whistled me. From another corner of the lockers, another guy followed suit with lame pickup lines that compared me to an hourglass. I swear I nearly got out my shot gun when yet _another_ guy pestered me with comments about what he would do to me in the janitor's closet.

I gripped my bag tightly on my shoulder and sped up the pace, ignoring the increasing number of stares currently trying to drown me.

Do outside girls go through this every day?

"_As adolescents, they are sensitive about who they are and how they are perceived by others. Also being self-conscious, some may criticize others and __**will**__ be determined to bring them the worst kind of attention. As an agent undercover, try your best…"_

"Hey sexy!" I heard another guy call out near some water fountains, "Nice legs! What time do they open?"

"_Not to stand out."_

It took me five more grueling minutes until I finally reached my destination, the student center. Through the glass windows, I saw how adults in working suits performed tedious errands such as phone calls and critical deliberations with other adults that I guessed were dissatisfied parents.

Small stacks of paper were piled in each individual metal desk and other documents and files were held in tall drawers and cabinets. When I entered the seemingly organized workplace, everything felt stuffy and crowded.

It's probably because of the people…and the files…and the furniture.

"Excuse me miss, may I help you?"

I blinked and turned to the tall woman that requested my attention. Her brunette hair was cut short and her small petite body was held in with a feminine blue office suit along with white heels. _Suzume_ was written on the plate of her small metal nametag.

The name was unfamiliar, but the body was definitely not. I know this woman!...I think. The name throws me off, but I know I've seen this woman before.

I was confused and I didn't want to make assumptions I'm going to end up regretting later. Fortunately, all it took was the woman's nostalgic smile and the gleam of her eyes, and it finally clicked.

"Hello Sakura," she greeted quietly.

My eyes grew wide and my mouth was wide open.

"Sh-shi-"

"Shh," she hushed with a finger on her lip, "Let's talk in my office shall we?"

Really excited now, I nodded eagerly before cheerfully following my old friend into her said office. The excitement only grew when I entered the tidy, faded, light green room. When she closed the door, I squealed and took no time to grip her tightly in my arms.

"Shizune!" I cheered as I rocked her side to side, "I can't believe you're here! It's been forever!"

"Yes," Shizune struggled to nod, "It's been a year isn't it?"

"A year and _a half_!" I corrected and pulled away, "What are you doing working in a _high school_?"

"Ever since Itachi Uchiha had been reported missing," Shizune informed, ", Sarutobi sent me to work here undercover in Sasuke Uchiha's high school and protect him in case Akatsuki planned to engage any attacks on him."

Blinking, "I see," I audibly muttered.

Shizune nodded again.

"Has there been any reports of attacks on Sasuke yet?" I asked curiously. Shizune shook her head.

"No," Shizune assured, "But if Itachi continues to be missing, Akatsuki will not hesitate to make one."

"But Itachi isn't dead…right?"

Shizune was silent and I could tell she's trying hard not to look doubtful.

"If Itachi is reported dead," Shizune started, "Sasuke Uchiha would be required to take the Uchiha Clan's Lineage Dominion Vow."

Raising an eyebrow, "What's that?" I asked.

"The Uchiha Clan's Lineage Dominion Vow is an initiation all Uchiha heirs take whenever they are passed down the control of their weapon industries," she educated, "When the company is being administered to the heir, the Uchihas hold a ceremony. In the ceremony the heir will mark his name in a strict, legally bonded contract permanently with their very blood."

Eyes widening, "B-blood?" I asked.

Nodding, "The Uchiha Weapon Industries is a powerful company that makes powerful weapons," Shizune reminded, "Control of a commanding corporation like that is a _colossal_ responsibility, and disastrous consequences will be issued if handled with the wrong hands."

"With their blood, the Uchihas can have access to options no one else can have. Main finances, weapon stocks, connections, you name it."

"Fugaku Uchiha, the latest former CEO of the Uchiha Industries, had two heirs: Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha. When the two heirs were born, a sample of their blood was taken and registered into their main supercomputer. The Uchiha DNA in their blood reserves them as an Uchiha Clan member. If marked in the Lineage Dominion Vow's contract, their blood will mark them eligible owners of the company until they reach the age of 50."

"Why 50?" I inquired.

"Because by that age, the two are expected to have heirs of their own," Shizune answered, "and when that happens, the process will start all over again."

"Itachi," I made out, "How old is he?"

"He turned 23 last June," Shizune informed, "And Sasuke turned 18 last July."

"So that means both their bloods still represent their ownership status," I stated, "Wait, why would Akatsuki pursue Itachiin the first place?"

"Itachi is in the proper age to marry and have a child," Shizune started, "Akatsuki wants to kill Itachi before he makes an heir…"

Raising an eyebrow, "Why?" I asked inquisitively.

"After a few investigations," Shizune continued, "It is concluded that the leader of Akatsuki is the former clan leader, the traitorous, Madara Uchiha…"

I gasped so hard I cupped my mouth with my hands._ Everyone_ knows that name.

"And that he plans to reclaim the company with _his _blood instead."

"M-Madara," I stuttered with wide eyes, "U-Uchiha?"

Nodding again, "Yes," Shizune confirmed, "The former clan leader that tried to use Uchiha Industries' weapons to control the world with tyranny."

Silence filled the air, but this time, the atmosphere was thicker.

What have I gotten myself into?

But wait.

"But Madara Uchiha was _also_ a former CEO of the Uchiha Industries!" I noted, "How could he reclaim the company if the same blood can't be used again?"

"We're not sure yet," Shizune frowned, "ANBU is still investigating. But until then, we continue our search for Itachi and continue to protect Sasuke."

I looked down slowly, taking in her words. I looked up, a question in my mind.

"How does Sasuke fit into this again?" I asked.

"If Itachi is dead, he will not be able to make an heir," Shizune reminded, "Sasuke is no different."

My mouth opened to form an "O" before I closed it. I get it now.

"As you may have noticed," Shizune continued, "As an undercover agent, I am known as _Suzume_. And also as an undercover agent…"

I blinked and slowly took the papers she handed me.

"You're name will be Yoshiko Haruzen," Shizune declared.

I blinked and looked down at the first paper on the stapled pile of sheets. There in fine print, was my school schedule, along with my new name.

I have no idea how to tell Shizune that that name alone made me feel so…something.

So I didn't.

"In that stack of papers, is your school schedule," Shizune informed, "Along with your character background, the blueprints of the school, and the biographies of each and every teacher and classmate you will have in your classes."

To any other person, it all would all sound a little…okay _really _creepy.

But I'm an undercover agent remember?

"You will have all the same classes with your client, Sasuke Uchiha, so you can always have an eye on him," Shizune added, "And when you're not in any classes, make sure you still keep an eye on the young Uchiha at all times. He is very popular in this school so it may be a bit tricky to keep him in your radar."

I nodded, comprehending everything she's telling me.

"It may sound a bit awkward, but try not to make too many friends. If possible, maybe not at all," Shizune suggested, "We don't want anything to distract you from your mission."

"Hai," I nodded slowly, "I got it."

I gotta admit, I am kinda sa-…Okay, I'm _very_ bummed out.

It's like telling a fish that hasn't seen water for years not to swim in any swimming pools! They know it will eventually kill them, but they need_ something_!

I'm a teenage girl that's supposed to be living her teenage years as much as she can before reaching adulthood; _that's_ when the working starts!

But I'm _17_ and have been working _longer_! Don't I deserve some vacation and live normally for once? I mean sure I'm working to save the world and stuff, but I need a life too!

I sighed inwardly and hid a frown from the brown-haired woman smiling proudly at me. At least I can get a taste of it.

An _itty-bitty_ little taste.

"I can't believe my little Sakura is growing up so fast!"

I wailed and tried to keep my balance when Shizune dragged me in her arms. She rocked me side to side, just like I did when I first saw her.

"Soon you're going to graduate, and then you'll be an official ANBU agent!" I heard her cheer, "Your parents would be so proud!"

I sighed, "Yeah," I smiled a small smile, "They would."

I heard a bell ringing and the next thing I knew, I was being dragged out of the whole office by none other than Shizune.

"Good luck _Yoshiko_!" she cheered proudly before pushing me out of the student center, "Now go on! You'll be late for your next class!"

When she closed the door, I stood out there, trying to grasp everything that's being loaded onto me in such a short notice.

I sighed before looking at my schedule again. My first class is English and is in Room 3120. I read the blueprints of the school and saw that 3120 is in the 3rd building, which is the building I'm in now, and will be in the first floor, which is also the floor I'm in now, and the 20th room to my right from the hallway I'm in right now.

I have about three minutes until the bell rings. I knew if I didn't hurry, I'd be late.

So I started walking…slowly.

I'm not afraid to admit that I am little nervous. My mission is to protect the last step Akatsuki has to take to literally take over the world.

You know what; let's summarize my entire situation right now as I continue to amble to my first class.

I'm a top student from a spy-training academy, that I've literally lived my life in for about 13 years of my life, and for an early graduation, I'm being sent to a world I've learned about, but never really _knew_, in order to save mankind from evil tyranny plotted by one of the most dangerous criminals in the world, Madara Uchiha.

And as I'm being sent to live in this foreign world, I'm required to change my name, change my background, just change _everything_ about me, to live a lie in order to prevent something from becoming true.

I finally know what it feels like to be an alien visiting Earth in those sci-fi movies the academy taught us about.

I can't believe I used to think working as an agent would feel and _be_ cool. I'd have a secret identity, cool gadgets, deadly fighting moves, and be the hero that saves the day.

It just occurred to me now; agents have to live more than one life. Every mission means a new life; new _lie_. Isn't it hard enough that I'm trying to figure out what's not in mine?

Nevertheless, _this_ is my life. There's no turning back now. I was born to save the world. I was born to have more than one identity. And right now, I was born to be-

"…Yoshiko Haruzen! Welcome to our class!"

* * *

><p>Like? Dislike?<br>Please tell me what you think!

If you guys don't mind, I'm using Shizune as Sakura's boss-like friend instead of Tsunade. I think Shizune is more fitted for this part and using Tsunade is a bit overused now don't you think?

The next chapter will come soon. Please check my profile for updates for this story and maybe even for other stories that I'm working on.

Thank you for reading and thank you for the support!  
>I'm motivated every time I see a satisfied reader comment on my work.<br>I _really_ appreciate it!


	3. Meeting the Prick

Wow, it's been a while.  
>But at least it's here now, right?<br>Enjoy!

Standard copyright disclaimer is applied.

* * *

><p>I blinked.<p>

"Class," the man in front of the chalkboard called out, "This is our new student, Yoshiko Haruzen," the man introduced, "Say hello to the class, Yoshiko."

I blinked again and turned to the group of students that looked at me with either curious or apathetic eyes. Soft chattering echoed through the classroom. Some students talked with a warning tone, which were mostly girls, and some with an interested tone, which were mostly guys.

"Dude, do you see what I'm seeing?"

"Must be another fan girl."

"Dude, she's hot!"

"She better stay away from my Sasuke-kun!"

Animatedly sweat-dropping"H-hi," I spoke out, causing all the whispers in the room to subside.

"Good," the teacher smiled before looking towards the class, "Everyone, Yoshiko comes from…"

His voice faded out on me as I started to search for my client. It didn't take me long until I spotted him in a corner of the room.

And goodness, that boy's a _lot _better looking in person.

In the right corner of the room, my client, Sasuke Uchiha, is sitting straight on his chair with his chin leaning slightly against his big, pale hand. His eyes were fixed on the window to his left. He's obviously spacing out, not really listening to the man talking next to me.

Faint sunlight shone against the rest of his pale skin. His ebony hair is spiked up on the back of his head, and some of those (gorgeous) locks framed his bland expression. His eyes looked like the night sky opposing the succumbing daylight. His onyx orbs are also so deep, I had to look away so my emerald ones wouldn't drown in them.

Also, because some girls are starting to shoot daggers at me with _their _jealous ones.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake."

I blinked and turned back to the man that spoke to me.

"You can call me Kakashi-sensei, or Hatake-sensei; either way, there just has to be 'sensei' in it," Kakashi smiled behind the mask I just realized is there now, "And as long as you don't cause trouble, I'm sure we'll get along just fine."

Reaching over to his desk to retrieve what looks like a role sheet, "Haruzen, correct?" Kakashi inquired while searching for my name.

I was about to correct him by saying "Haruno," but bit my tongue and nodded instead.

Don't blow your cover, I told myself. Don't blow your cover!

"Hmm," Kakashi hummed, "It seems that all the seats in the 'H' section are taken," looking up from the paper, "why don't sit next to the only available seat in the room? Sasuke, raise your hand."

I heard a grunt, and when I turned to where it came from, I held back a laugh when I saw Sasuke raising his hand while, at the same time, giving Kakashi a glare as if his (also gorgeous) eyes would kill the man.

"See him, Yoshiko?" Kakashi asked as he smirked behind his mask in amusement. After I nodded, "Sit in that chair next to him," Kakashi directed, "that will be your seat for the rest of the year."

I heard groans and cries of complaints as I walked slowly to my assigned seat. Even as I approached, Sasuke continued to glare at Kakashi with a glower getting darker and darker as I came closer and closer.

When I finally arrived at my destination, I heard Sasuke grunt again as I neared and took my seat.

He didn't look happy at all. I rolled my eyes and mentally slapped myself.

Obviously!

He must've asked Kakashi to sit alone through the entire year so he wouldn't be bothered.

"Don't worry," I assured the (gorgeous) sulking boy, "I'm not going to bother you," I added with a smile that was as trustworthy as I could make it.

I raised an eyebrow when he scoffed and turned away in response.

"Whatever," Sasuke muttered.

My eyes grew wide and I mouthed an "okay" before turning towards the front of the class.

Didn't expect that.

I leaned my chin against my hand, just like Sasuke did in the beginning of the class, and pretended to pay attention to what Kakashi was saying.

It's hard to pay attention for real when every person in the room is either glaring or "observing" me.

"Take out your notebooks and turn your textbooks to page 05," Kakashi appointed before the class did as they were told, not taking their eyes off of me, "Yoshiko," I heard him call out, "Do you have paper and pencil?"

I nodded before taking said utensils out of my bag.

"Good," Kakashi commented, "bring a notebook for class tomorrow, alright?"

I nodded again before searching for the English textbook. When I found it, my hand froze at the spot before it could even think of reaching out for anything.

There is only one textbook, and Mr. Gorgeous is hogging it like it's the last slice of his favorite pizza.

Before I could say anything, "Sasuke, share the book with Yoshiko, please," Kakashi ordered.

Everyone watched intently as Sasuke shoved me the book, knocking my pencil off the desk we were sharing, in the process. I bit my lip, trying not to yell at the guy.

A hot guy with a hot head? Huh, didn't expect that either.

"We're supposed to share the book," I whispered quietly so I wouldn't interrupt Kakashi's lecture.

"Have it," Sasuke snapped back quietly, loud enough to get some attention from the students in front of us.

Ignoring the rude remark and trying to notice his deep, sexy voice instead, I took a deep, _deep _breath.

"You need it too," I noted.

"No, I don't," Sasuke noted stubbornly.

"Fine," I breathed hopelessly before pushing the textbook back to him, "You have it," I told.

Shoving the textbook completely off the table, "Just shut up and have it," Sasuke growled.

That's it!

"WHAT THE _HECK_ IS YOUR PROBLEM?" I roared before picking up the textbook from the ground and threw it at his _used-to-be_ gorgeous face.

Everyone in the room gasped, and even the jerk had his eyes wide open.

Also with a mouth wide open, the douche is speechless, trying to comprehend what just happened. I smirked in pride as everyone in the room became silent.

"Yoshiko," Kakashi called out, breaking the silence, "What's going on?" he asked before setting his English textbook on his desk.

Turning to him with fire in my eyes, "He's being an _asshole_!" I lashed as I pointed at the prick with a bruise now on his face.

I was furious, proud, but also can't help but feel like I did something wrong that would get me in _so much _trouble.

But then again, I don't give a damn. That asshole deserved it!

CHA!

I expected Kakashi to scold me, but he only looked at me, then Sasuke, and smirked a smirk that I can see all the way from the back of the room.

"Sasuke," Kakashi chuckled in amusement, "stop being an 'asshole'."

Guys mockingly laughed at the prick and some girls were complaining about what happened so furiously, it was almost laughable.

I think I can get used to this high school life.

I was about to laugh myself after I saw the prick's face. He's flushing until he's as red a tomato, and he looked like he was either constipated or about to explode. I saw him flinching in pain when he poked the blue bruise on his right cheek, and that was enough to unleash all the laughter I've been trying to hold in the entire time.

I tried to hold it in, I really did, but this is just too _hilarious_!

"Yoshiko," Kakashi called out, trying to sound serious, but trying not to laugh himself, "apologize to Sasuke right now."

Furrowing my eyebrows, "But_ he's_ the jerk!" I elucidated, "_He_threw the book down from the desk when I was nice to him!" I stated as I pointed at the prick.

"You_ bruised_ me!" the prick wailed as he stood from his chair, pointing right back at me.

"Well if you weren't such a jerk," I educated, "you wouldn't have the bruise in the first place!"

"Enough!" Kakashi commanded, shutting up everyone in the room, "I don't care if this is your first day of school," Kakashi started, "both of you have detention!"

The prick and I looked at each other before looking at the man in disbelief.

"What?"

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p>"Are you insane?"<p>

I bit my lip and look down shamefully on my chair as Shizune paced around the room.

"It's your first day on your mission, and you're already breaking so many rules!" Shizune scolded.

"But Shizune!" I whined, "He was being an a—"

"I don't want to hear it!" Shizune interrupted before stopping right in front of me, "You're supposed to _protect _the client, not _attack_ him!"

"Bu—"

"And not only did you harm the client," Shizune glared, "you also got attention from the public! Do you know how _dangerous_ that is?"

"Yes, Shizune," I assured, "but h—"

"Sakura!" Shizune called out, "how are you supposed to succeed in this mission if you're already starting to ruin it!"

"Goodness!" Shizune cried out to the heavens, "If you cause this much disaster on your first day, imagine what you'd do in the other days!"

"_Shizune_," I whined, "I know things got a little out of ha—"

"A _little_?" Shizune wailed, "Did I mention that attracting attention to yourself can_ expose_ the agency?"

Sighing before face-palming and leaning against the wall, "Maybe I should just call Director Sarutobi and tell him this is too much for you," Shizune suggested.

"No!" I cried out before running to Shizune with hands clasped below my chin, "Shizune, please! You don't know how much this means to m—"

"Then don't mess up!" Shizune scolded, "My gosh, Sakura, what happened to the top student of ANBU Academy that got this mission because she was capable of succeeding it?"

"She's still here, Shizune," I assured as I held the woman by the shoulders, "Please, Shizune, give me another chance! I won't mess this up again—I _promise_!"

I anxiously waited for an answer as Shizune frowned and looked to the side, obviously thinking hard. After a few more moments of said hard thinking, Shizune looked at me with a doubtful look on her face, and sighed.

"Fine," Shizune breathed, "Director wouldn't put you on this mission if he knew you were going to fail it."

I squealed in joy and pulled her into a hug, loosening my grip when I heard her choke a little.

"Thank you, thank you, _thank you_!" I thanked before pulling away, "I promise you, you won't regret it!"

"Gosh, I hope so," Shizune sighed again before jerking her head towards the door, "Now go on, you'll be late for your detention."

Ignoring the tone she used at her last sentence, I nodded eagerly before racing towards the detention room.

I'm happy I still have a chance to redeem myself, then frowned when I realize what, more specifically _who_, I have to deal with in order to do so.

Was he so hot, that I forgot to read his personality profile?

Damn me and my young adult hormones…

* * *

><p>I know, short.<br>But I have to go to church today, and I need to take a shower.

My showers are pretty long…  
>Ehehe…anyways!<p>

I apologize if some you have a problem with the grammar, but I need to write like this to fit Sakura's first-person narration about her spy life.

Thank you for reading!  
>I'll try making the next chapter longer.<br>I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
